1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sliding structure, and more particularly, to a magnetic levitation sliding structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, sliding structures have been used in mobile electronic devices, such as, for example mobile phones, cameras, or portable multimedia players (PMPs), because of their convenience in use and refined design.
FIG. 1A is a perspective view of a conventional sliding type mobile phone 10. FIG. 1B is a partial see-through side view of the conventional sliding type mobile phone 10 of FIG. 1A.
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, the conventional sliding type mobile phone 10 includes a receiver unit 20 (second movable portion) including a display unit 2 formed thereon, and a transmitter unit 30 (first movable portion) including a keypad unit 3, such as dialing keys, configured thereon. The conventional sliding type mobile phone 10 includes a conventional sliding structure 40 such that the conventional mobile phone 10 may be used to receive and transmit calls or messages after sliding the receiver unit 20 upwardly relative to the transmitter unit 30 (or vice versa).
Referring to FIG. 1B, the conventional sliding structure 40, which is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2005-0037649, includes a first slider member 41 and a second slider member 42 that slides on or relative to the first slider member 41.
The first slider member 41 includes a first magnetic force generator 43 and the second slider member 42 includes a pair of second magnetic force generators 44a and 44b, so as to aid a sliding operation using a magnetic force.
In the conventional sliding structure 40, a friction between the first slider member 41 and the second slider member 42 makes the sliding mechanism stiff to operate. In particular, when the units 20 and 30 are oriented such that an attraction force acts between the first magnetic force generator 43 and the second magnetic force generators 44a and 44b during the sliding operation, the friction increases, thereby requiring a greater force to handle the conventional sliding structure 40 and making the sliding operation harder.
FIG. 1C is a view illustrating another conventional sliding structure 50. Referring to FIG. 1C, the sliding structure 50, disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2005-0089584, includes a first slider member 51 and a second slider member 52 that slides on or relative to the first slider member 51.
The first slider member 51 includes a first magnet 53 having a generally horseshoe shaped, C-shaped or sideways U-shaped cross-section, and the second slider member 52 includes a second magnet 54 that has a shape similar to that of the first magnet 53. The first magnet 53 and the second magnet 54 are alternately arranged (i.e., an arm of one magnet is configured in a channel of the other magnet and vice versa) to facilitate a sliding operation.
In the sliding structure 50, repelling forces operate between the N pole of the first magnet 53 and the N pole of the second magnet 54, and between the S pole of the first magnet 53 and the S pole of the second magnet 54 so that a sliding operation can be performed. Simultaneously, an attraction force also operates between the S pole of the first magnet 53 and the N pole of the second magnet 54. Accordingly, a sliding operation does not proceed smoothly since a greater force is required to push the sliding structure 50 to overcome the attraction between the first magnet 53 and the second magnet 54.
In addition, in the sliding structure 50, since the first magnet 53 and the second magnet 54, which have horseshoe shapes, are alternately arranged, a large space for such arrangement is required, and thus the thickness of the sliding structure 50 is increased. Also, in curved parts on which parts of the first magnetic member 53 and the second magnetic member 54 are not overlapped, since a repelling force between the parts of the first magnetic member 53 and the second magnetic member 54 is reduced, the sliding operation can not be easily performed.